


Make This Right

by Badassium1970



Series: Rubberbrian ABOverse [4]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Egobang (hinted), Fluff, M/M, Polygrumps, ShipGrumps, rubberbrian, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Spending time away from each other proved to be difficult, more difficult than they had initially thought. Every day Brian felt pain from being away from his alpha.





	Make This Right

Ross and Brian decided to spend some time away from each other. Brian didn't want to, and went to protest when Ross brought it up, but he knew that Ross needed some time. Ross didn't want it either but he couldn't trust himself when he was around Brian. It was like when he had first started showing signs of being an alpha, he didn't know what to do, or how to control himself.

Spending time away from each other proved to be difficult, more difficult that they had initially thought. Everyday Brian felt pain from being away from his alpha.

He hated he was forced to think about Ross that way, knowing that Ross was a lot more than just an alpha, but his brain wouldn't let him think any other way when he got desperate, and now it wasn't just when he was in heat, his omega form of desperation comes in many ways. When he longs to just be next to Ross, simply having a conversation his body tells him that he wants 'his alpha' and his body feels physical pain. Though what Brian finds the worst, the most painful, is the fact that Ross must know that he's going through due to the mating mark. When a mating mark is created the alpha can feel whenever their omega is in pain. Brian scoffed at the idea of being Ross' omega. He wondered if Ross even cared anymore. Maybe he just did this because he wanted to get fucked, maybe this meant nothing.

On the contrary, Ross did care, he cared so much. He wanted more than anything to help Brian, but he couldn't trust himself, and he couldn't trust that Brian really wanted this. Ross could hear Brian's inner conflicts, the fact that Brian didn't like the idea of his omega, and Ross didn't want that either. He wanted them to just be people, but ignoring biology was proving to be hard, neigh, impossible. There had to be some way to let it not be such an important part of their relationship, Ross knew there had to be, but they couldn't seem to work it out. He knew ignoring Brian wasn't doing anything but hurting them more, but he feared that if he went to Brian now things would just get worse. The rut he had gone into due to having sex with Brian had only ended a couple of days ago and had been the worst heat he'd even been though, and he was worried that he would go back into a rut if he saw Brian again, or his body would just lunge for Brian, and take him with no consent.

Ross wished he could tell Brian how wrong he was though. Wished he could prove to Brian how much he loved him. He hoped that Brian would understand that this was what was best right now, although Ross constantly found himself clouded by doubt, unsure that this really was what was best.

He groaned in frustration, wanting nothing more than to just crawl back into bed, in the guest room. Ross couldn't bring himself to go back into his own bedroom after what happened that night. He had forced a mating mark onto Brian, he had made Brian's omega instincts more prominent and Brian didn't even want to feel them in the first place, he didn't want to be an omega and Ross had now force that on him.

Before he could get to deep in his own head someone knocked on the door. Ross could tell that it wasn't Brian, but he recognised the scent. Hot shame ran down his neck. He had cancelled on Dan twice this week, knowing that Brian had probably told him what happened, and if he hadn't Dan would know something had happened. Ross thought about ignoring Dan, hoping he would leave.

"Ross, I know you're in there, open up, please."

Well that plan wasn't going to work, and from Dan's tone it didn't seem like he was going to leave any time soon. At the very least he didn't sound angry, which calmed Ross slightly.

Ross opened the door to a not so happy looking Dan, which was to be expected. He did smile when Ross invited him in though, but when they were sitting in the living room Dan's face changed to give Ross a look of disappointment.

"Brian's really hurt you know."

Ross could tell Dan was trying to hold back his anger, and he knew that when Dan was angry he had trouble controlling himself, mainly the alpha side of him. The fact that he actually went out when angry showed how serious the situation was.

"I... yeah I know," Ross replied, unsure of what to say. Dan growling at him wasn't helpful.

"Then why haven't you done anything?" Dan snarled, trying to contain his anger but it was hard. Ross felt like running, but at the same time part of him was telling him not to let Dan control him like this, that they need to figure out who is the true alpha before Dan can order him to do anything. Pushing that aside, Ross tried his best to answer Dan without further irritating him.

"I don't want to hurt him. No, Dan believe me, I don't. That's why I'm staying away from him. I marked him, he doesn't even want to be an omega and I marked him. We agreed that we didn't want that right now, not then, but I couldn't stop myself." Ross felt tears rolling down his cheeks, and a part of his mind was telling him that he was pathetic, letting himself appear so weak in front of another alpha.

Dan felt his anger fade away, and the alpha haze went away, and he hugged his friend, knowing that Ross needed comforting just as much as Brian did. Shouting at him wouldn't help the situation, and Dan hadn't intended to be so angry.

"I know you would never hurt him on purpose," Dan reassured Ross, who was nuzzling into him which at first Dan thought was strange, but then he remembered that he had been around Brian recently. He smiled sadly at that, wishing that the pair could work things out, but he understood how hard it was. At the very least he was glad they had a chance of being together.

"I know it's difficult Ross, but it's not going to get better if you don't talk to Brian. You're having trouble controlling yourself because you've been repressing and resenting the fact that you're an alpha." Dan knew first-hand how damaging it could be to repress instincts for a long time, and not just with suppressants. That's why he struggled with anger, he had bottled up his anger instead of learning to control it when he had first discovered he was an alpha. Now about twenty years later he was in the process of learning how to control his anger. He explained all of this Ross.

"You've repressed you're urges for so long that you don't know how to control them. I know it will be hard but I know Brian's willing to help you, we all are if you need it." Dan gave Ross' shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Thank you," Ross smiled, feeling slightly better until a shooting pain suddenly appeared in his chest, causing Ross to all but fall to the floor. Brian was obviously hurting a lot right now, Ross couldn't quite tell what he was thinking, everything seemed quite muddled, like Brian was trying to keep Ross from hearing his thoughts.

When the pain subsided Ross realised that Dan was still there. He looked shocked, but Ross didn't understand why, all alphas felt pain when their mate was in pain, this wasn't a new phenomenon.

"What?" Ross questioned, his breath heavy and he could feel that he was sweating.

"I... I've never seen an alpha react so intensely to their mate's pain." Dan tried to think back to everything he had learnt about alpha and omega relationships, but nothing came up and he chalked it up to the fact that both Brian and Ross had been repressing their instincts, but something in the back of his brain was telling him it was something more, nagging him to check it out, which he would, but later.

"I think... I think I should go see Brian now," Ross stated through gritted teeth as another wave of pain crept up on him. Dan agreed, and insisted on driving, not wanting Ross to get into a car accident.

When they arrived at Brian's house Ross felt the pain grow stronger, but he also took some comfort in Brian's scent. He was also started to question if he was making the right decision, knowing that he could hurt Brian even more, but it was too late to turn back now, or maybe it wasn't but Dan wasn't going to let him turn back regardless.

"You've got this man. I'll wait out here, text if you need anything." Dan smiled, before practically pushing Ross out of the car. Ross huffed at him, wanting to say something about how Dan should sort things out with Arin, but he knew that was a very sensitive subject since Suzy had told him that she knew about his feelings and she was okay with him and Arin being together. While in theory that sounded great, it was actually a lot more complicated than that. When two alphas are in a relationship with the same omega, the alphas need to fight to see who is the dominant alpha in the relationship, the true alpha.

Instead of mentioning Arin, Ross thanks Dan, and jokingly blows him a kiss, acting as if he wasn't as nervous as he truly was.

Ross made sure to take deep breaths as he walked up to Brian's house. When he got to the door he saw that Brian was already opening it for him, although he didn't seem that happy to see him. Ross felt his heart sink at that, but he guessed he didn't exactly deserve a warm welcome.

"Hey," he said nervously, wanting to break the silence but he felt he'd just made things worse.

"Hey," Brian replied, his voice monotone and dismissive, but Ross could tell that Brian felt differently, that he was actually happy to see him.

"Stop doing that," Brian snapped, annoyed that as soon as Ross comes in he has to remind them of their statuses.

"I'm sorry," Ross almost whispered, so afraid of making a wrong step.

Brian shook his head, sighing.

"No, I'm sorry, I know you don't mean to, I shouldn't have snapped at you." Brian told Ross to wait in the living room while he made them coffee. Ross was going to offer to help but he felt that it wouldn't end well, and Brian might think Ross was trying to show that he was dominant so he let Brian get on with it and sat in the living room, sitting on the couch where he couldn't help but take in Brian's scent.

"Smell good?"

Ross jumped, blushing at the fact that he had been caught. Brian smirked, and Ross hoped that the act that Brian was teasing him meant that things were going to be okay.

They drank in silence for a while, until Ross decided that it was best that he explained himself first.

"I'm sorry I didn't come and see you. I was just afraid. I thought I would hurt you more if I was around you. Like, I would jump you and force you to do things you didn't want to do, because I don't know how to be an alpha, I don't know how to control my urges."

Brian nodded understandingly.

"I know, I know you wouldn't ever hurt me on purpose. It just felt like you didn't care about me."

"I care about you so much Brian. It really hurt knowing that you thought I was just using you. I would never do that. I love you," Ross admitted, not for the first time, but he felt more nervous this time for some reason.

"I love you too, I was just bitter, I didn't mean to think like that... I also didn't know you could hear my thoughts."

Ross could feel his face flush, and he quickly explained that it didn't happen all the time, just when Brian was really upset, he explained the pain he felt as well. Like Dan, Brian had never heard of an alpha feeling their omegas pain to such an intensity and like Dan he wanted to look into it later.

The pair started talking more about the changes they felt now that they were temporarily mated. Brian didn't feel as many changes, which Ross was thankful for. The main thing for Brian was the pain when he longed for Ross, which then effected Ross as a signal that he should go and help his omega.

Ross noticed that Brian had called himself an omega when explaining, and the guilt he had been feeling early came back with force.

"I'm sorry," Ross couldn't find the words to express how sorry he was. He would do anything to make it up to Brian.

"Ross, I really don't mind. I knew that there was a chance that this would happen, but I was willing to take the risk. At the end of the day this was going to happen sometime or another. I want to be your mate, you make me feel more comfortable with what I am, you don't treat me like I'm just an omega, and you're so much more than just an alpha to me."

Ross felt like his chest was going to burst with how much he loved Brian, and how grateful he was that Brian didn't hate him. He was also glad that he was actually helping Brian, and he knew that Brian was helping him come to terms with the fact that he was an alpha, because like Brian said that wasn't all he was. Their status was just a small part of them, not something that should dictate their lives.

"Thank you," in the same way that he couldn't express how sorry he was, Ross now couldn't express just how thankful he was, how much he loved Brian.

"Just promise me that if something like this happens again you'll talk to me, instead of doing what you think is best for me."

Ross nodded, but he hoped nothing like this would happen, he hoped that he would be able to control his urges, but he knew that if he couldn't he had friends who would help him, and that Brian wouldn't hate him for it. As he cuddled up with Brian, sending a quick text to Dan that he probably wouldn't be leaving for a while, he thought to himself that everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: 
> 
> Fic blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shipgrumps-equals-hashtag-boner 
> 
> Art blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/red-retro-rose


End file.
